


Attaining Love

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Elementary School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Romance, Zoros hands are rated E for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: It wasn't fair that Zoro knew all these things about Sanji, things he could care less about but still knew.He hated that he noticed when no one else did. How Sanji flinched if someone touched him out of nowhere, or how his blue eyes were empty when he thought no one was looking.Or: ((Zoro and Sanji throughout the years))Or: ((Zoro's in love and Sanji's an idiot))
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 152
Kudos: 211





	1. She Had A Boy Wrapped Around Her Finger Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of loosely connecting oneshots. All of them based on songs, mostly from Melanie Martinez.  
> Please enjoy!!

Zoro hated Sanji.

He _hated_ Sanji.

With that silky golden hair and creamy skin.

That perverse attitude and disgusting habits. The stupid, _stupid_ curly eyebrow that seemed to spiral even more when the blonde was angry.

The way he smiled talking about that weird sea Zoro couldn't bother to remember.

That was a lie.

He knew _exactly_ what it was called.

_All Blue._

It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't.

Why did Zoro have to notice this bullshit? 

It wasn't fair. 

Not at all. 

The 11 year old especially hated Kelly.

_Her._

The stupid girl who somehow managed to command _his_ attention.

So dumb.

Zoro watched in disgust as she pretended to drop her pencil, waving that non-insistent ass in Sanji's face, and Sanji, like an _idiot,_ gave an embarrassed grin, face turning bright red. 

_Tch._

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that Zoro knew all these things about Sanji, things he could care less about but still _knew._

He hated that he noticed when no one else did. How Sanji flinched if someone touched him out of nowhere, or how his blue eyes were empty when he thought no one was looking. 

Stupid. 

Stupid.

"Arhg, this is so _stupid."_ The boy exclaimed, rubbing his green hair angrily, trying to clear out all the invasive thought. 

The teacher cleared her throat, and everyone laughed, pointing accusing fingers and whispering among themselves. 

"Roronoa, stay behind in class today."

He dropped his head on the desk in response.

-

The bell rang, child after child filing out.

Zoro pretended not to see Kelly grab Sanji's hand, or the way the French idiot followed behind giddily.

"You'll stay here for 30 min, then go deliver something for me. Understand?"

He nodded, not really caring.

The time that passed went slowly, as if to make fun of Zoro for being in such a hopeless situation. 

He hated it all so much. 


	2. Waiting Til Recess To Make Her Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji seemed cool, and fun to hang out with, a bit of an asshole, but nothing he couldn't handle--and dish back out. But the blonde had an obsession with fitting in and a dumb weakness known as girls. Even worse was that the kid and his dumb swirly brow always liked the girls that used him.

"-and he keeps going and _going."_

Zoro sat, kneeling in front of his sensei, shinai strew across his lap. His head was bowed, hands balled into fists around the wooden sword until it splintered.

"Its Kelly _this_ and Kelly _that._ Its always, _always Kelly._ And she doesn't even _like_ him." He growled, the tiny shards of of wood beginning to stab hid hands. It stung, but not as much as the stupid feeling in his chest.

"All of the people he hangs around-- they know it too. But they won't say anything. And when _I_ try--" Zoro pointed at himself, jabbing a small finger into his chest. "When _I_ try, we just end up fighting. He doesn't like me."

Zoro wasn't good at making friends, he didn't have a head for it. The most he'd been able to manage was Kuina, who more of a rival than anything, and Perona, who was his adopted older sister. 

Sanji seemed cool, and fun to hang out with, a bit of an asshole, but nothing he couldn't handle--and dish back out. But the blonde had an obsession with fitting in and a dumb weakness known as girls. Even worse was that the kid and his dumb swirly brow always liked the girls that used him.

And Kelly wasn't any different.

So stupid.

It was so stupid.

Zoro would be _much_ more fun to spend time with than some idiot girl.

"I just wanna be his friend." The 11 year old muttered, burying his hands in his hair, not sure what to do about the squeezing feeling in his chest. It was _so_ annoying.

A wack on his head made him fall back, exclaiming more from shock than from pain. Kuina stood above him, dressed in her gi, a stern expression on her face. The 13 year old pointed her shinai at his neck, prodding him in the throat. 

"You're probably being too gruff, like always, you big oaf." She stated, sounding certain. "Be nicer. Just start with a hi or something. And _please_ don't insult him."

"Eh! Why not? He insults me all the time and I don't even do anything to him! Its always _get out the way moss head. Move or I'll make you idiot. Wow you really are stupid, aren't you?"_ Zoro yelled, batting the weapon aside and sitting up, a petulant pout on his face. "'S'not my fault if he doesn't listen when I tell him they're fake. He all alone, even with them!"

"And how are you so sure?" Kuina replied scathingly, meaner than she actually meant. But she was getting impatient and really was in need of another spar before he had to leave. 

"You don't have to _see_ it! All the sad faces he makes when he thinks no one is around." The boy snarled, jumping up teeth bared. "But I _can._ And its so, so _stupid_ because he _knows._ I can tell he knows. What kind of idiot lets himself get hurt over a _girl?_ And on _purpose._ " Zoro made a disgruntled expression. "It doesn't make sense, when he could just have real friends instead."

"Zoro." Koshiro interjected, placing a placating hand on the boy's shoulder. "It is possible he thinks these false friends of his are the closest he'll get to real ones. I know you're trying, but your abrasive disposition doesn't help in this situation. In this case, you're only proving that he can't make any real friends, so he's better off sticking with the false ones he gained."

The 11 year old crossed his arms, nodding begrudgingly as the words his master told him registered. "So what am I supposed to do?" 

"While his choices may not be wise, this boy, he sounds quite intelligent. He'll come to see the error of his ways. All you can do is be patient." The older man gave a serene smile, that was at odds with the somewhat challenging glint in his eyes. "Discipline is an immense part of swordsman, knowing both when and where to strike is essential. View this as a test of sorts."

Zoro nodded, feeling the uncomfortable sensation fade from pain to determination. Kuina grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on baka. Lets fight one more time, before you have to pick up that bratty bitch in your class."

"Kuina. Language."

"Sorry, father."

-

Zoro felt the practice bags he used to carry his dojo gear on fall to the ground, landing with a dull thud. 

Across the park, he could see his forced upon walk-home buddy, Kelly, who the teacher insisted he should tutor since his grades were so good.

He saw her.

Kelly.

And she was half-hidden behind a tree.

Kissing someone.

Kissing someone who _wasn't_ Sanji.

In his minds eye, he saw Sanji's laugh. Sanji's dumb heart eyes. Sanji's homemade food. Sanji's dumb sounding French. Sanji's smile. 

Then he remembered Sanji curled in a ball, crying in the storage room that Zoro had somehow found his way to, ~~stupid buildings always moved.~~ He remembered the way Sanji came to class a little late, wearing a large grin that didn't reach his eyes. He remembered the way no noticed, or no one cared. 

He remembered the note Sanji gave. _Don't tell anyone._

He remembered the way Sanji looked just a little bit more alive when Kelly or some other girl was around.

He remembered thinking that the blonde was only going to get hurt.

The boy felt sick, and he balled a fist, remembering the words his sensei told him just hours before.

_Wait._

He needed to wait. 

Patience was everything. 

So he would.

He would wait.

He would show discipline, like a good swordsman.

But tomorrow it was _over_. 

Kelly would pay. And Sanji would never have to know why.

Zoro didn't care about appearing friendly anymore. He just wanted this stupid feeling to end. 

This rage. 

And this sadness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah there  
> zoro went kinda yandere for a sec  
> big oof
> 
> how you enjoy it? let me know ^_^


	3. Class Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I cannot condone you beating down on someone who is weaker than you." The man started. "I most certainly will not condone you jumping someone who is weaker than you and beating them to a bloody pulp. You are training to be a swordsman, and nothing less than honor will be accepted."

Zoro wasn't really sure how long he'd been there.

He wasn't really sure of anything, only that Kelly could put up a pretty decent fight. His cheeks were bleeding, a million little cuts stinging his face and making his eyes water from the pain.

She didn't look much better, grey eyes almost closed from the swelling. 

_"Not so pretty now huh?"_ He spat, wincing as he grazed a spot inside his mouth, drawing blood. Her lips were twisted into a scowl, body writhing underneath his as she snarled like an animal. Nails clawed at his skin and teeth sunk into his arm, delving past flesh. "Now you can't _lie_ to Sanji anymore."

 _Good._ This was good. Very good. _He'll see now._ Sanji would see just how ugly the girl was on the inside. And how her face matched perfectly.

He grinned, feeling pleased, and finally registered the arms that were grabbing, pulling, _hauling_ him away, so fast that the wood chips scraped his legs, some even getting in his socks.

Slowly, so slowly, the rest of his senses came back, one by one, as if they were scared to return. He heard the screaming, the yelling, the worried calls, the way Kelly seized the chance to play victim and cried. She cried _hard_ , crocodile tears, every last one of them. 

But they all believed it. They were all so stupid. The teacher, the other kids, and _Sanji._ Always Sanji.

Sanji who cradled the girl, huddled her and helped her up. Sanji who glared daggers at him, blue eyes cold. Freezing.

"You're a _monster."_ The blonde sneered. 

Zoro just sniffed, wiping the blood under his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Idiot." A familiar voice said, before a large shadow draped over his body. The boy looked up, defiantly meeting the gaze of his sparring partner. Kuina stared down at him, disapproval in her gaze. "I know I said don't insult him, but that didn't mean beat up the girl he likes, no matter what you may think. That wasn't the way Zoro."

He didn't respond. 

The walk to the office was silent, teacher's palm heavy on his shoulder. The hallways were cool, much cooler than outside, and a lot quieter too. Everyone was tucked in classrooms, not pointing accusing fingers at him.

There were no whispers.

Not that it would matter.

-

Mihawk was upset. 

Mihawk was very upset. Zoro could tell by the light twitch in his adoptive fathers eyebrows. 

The man took everything in silently, he listened to the principal without interrupting and when the man was finished, he turned and fixed Zoro with a piercing golden gaze.

"I'll be taking my son home now." Were the only words the dark-haired man said.

"A-ah actually, he's suspended for the next 5 days, so he cannot come back."

The room dropped a few degrees. 

"Very well." Mihawk replied stonily. 

-

The slap to his face was harsh. It hurt bad. Very bad.

Zoro felt his body stumble back a few feet under the forced of the flow. He clutched his already injured face and shot Mihawk an ugly glare.

Perona screamed, saying how uncute it all was and placed her body in front of their fathers, shielding Zoro from sight. The man only looked down, and demanded that his daughter move.

She did, after an intense moment, and the boy was left to stare into those impassive eyes once more. 

"Rise, Roronoa. Stand up."

Slowly, he staggered to his feet, placing his hands flat at his sides, the way he'd been taught, and waiting for the impending lecture. 

"I cannot condone you beating down on someone who is weaker than you." The man started. "I most certainly will not condone you _jumping_ someone who is weaker than you and beating them to a bloody pulp. You are training to be a swordsman, and nothing less than honor will be accepted."

Zoro nodded stiffly, feeling shame begin to well inside, at war with the part of him that was utterly _satisfied._

"However." Mihawk continued, something like fondness creeping into his tone. "I know that you aren't the type to do things without reason. So explain."

And then Zoro cried.

He told his father everything. About the boy named Blackleg Sanji who spoke French and swooned over girls like an idiot and was the nicest guy you'd ever meet but was always sad and how no one seemed to know that but him. He told his father about meeting the boy in the storage room, balled up on the floor crying and how the blonde asked him not to tell any one-- ~~Mihawk didn't count~~ \-- and how he went right back to the people who hurt him. Zoro spoke about his accidental outburst the fact that his teacher insisted he walk Kelly home, and tutor while they went. He clenched his fist as he spoke about seeing Kelly kiss that boy, that same boy who didn't even bother to help her fight. He talked about how dumb it all was. 

_"People are so mean."_ He said, pissed and sad all at the same time. _"And the worst part is, they're mean to the ones who don't deserve it."_

"You're right." Mihawk agreed, once the boy had finished, panting heavily with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. 

A boy who was truly too kind.

"Understand Zoro, that your intentions are admirable, but your methods lacked the proper professionalism. It isn't your job, nor your place to attempt to fix your peers problems, and I will not allow you to do so. Not when you have your _own_ problems to contend with."

The man placed a comforting hand on Zoro's head, ruffling the green hair good-naturedly. "You will spend the rest of your suspension doing meditation. Upon returning to school, you are to apologize to that girl, no exceptions."

"Hai." The student whispered, growing tired. "I understand."

"Good." Mihawk nodded. "After you apologize to that girl, I want you to talk Sanji, and explain your viewpoint on things. Ask properly to be friends."

Zoro eyes widened. "You really think he'll want to?"

"I do not know. And neither will you. Until you try."

-

Sanji glared at him with a sharp blue gaze, eyes narrowed with dislike and suspicion. "What do you want?"

Zoro had managed to corner the blonde in a secluded part of the school. He glanced around frantically, making sure no one was near, before taking a deep breath.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground, until he was on hands and knees, forehead touching the floor. "I apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did." The boy stood, dusting his clothes off with a sheepish stare. "I, uh. I want to ask..."

The blonde tensed, lips pursed and Zoro rushed the rest of his words, all of them blending into one.

"Iwantedtoaskifwecouldbefriends."

There was silence as Sanji studied him for what felt like an eternity.

"Tch, whatever." Was the response, and the blonde pushed past him.

Zoro felt a bit of the pressure on his chest lighten.

It wasn't a no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we are at the end of the first "arc/song"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! This is super fun to write. leave a comment let me know what you think!


	4. Lunchbox Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know. I just can't figure you out. The hell do you want from me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter today~

In the two years that followed, Zoro thought that he might understand why Sanji had been so adamant to try an earn the approval of those around him. 

Sitting next to blonde at the cafeteria table and listening to him chatter on and on about the lack of spices and herbs and whatever the fuck, he realized that trying to be friends with someone was a completely independent and selfish endeavor.

The person would do it, and _keep_ doing it. Because that was the only way to get friendship. Or pretend that you already had it.

"Oi! Marimo, are you listening?" Sanji growled, poking him in the cheek with a fork. 

"It'd be better with salt, a pinch of rosemary, and maybe some cajun seasoning." He droned, pushing the fork away and wincing as it scraped his cheek. 

Sanji stared at him wide-eyed, blue orb filled with amazement before the expression locked and was put away.

The lunch bell rang and the blonde left without a word, the way he always did.

They didn't talk for the rest of the day.

Thats how they were, Zoro and Sanji.

That was their _friendship._

One-sided conversations at lunch with the wanna be chef prattling on and on.

It was amusing almost, that Sanji was no better than the same people who'd used him.

But Zoro knew that the kindness he'd seen wasn't false, and that it lurked somewhere inside.

All he had to do was wait, be patient. 

And so waited, though it was starting to get annoying.

Then it happened. 

Another day, another lunch, another conversation. Sanji fixed him with a scrutinizing glare, slamming his hand down on the table.

"You know. I just can't figure you out. The hell do you want from me?"

Zoro raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

"I've treated you like shit for two years and you haven't even gotten that mad."

Right. Of course. If fistfights and growing purple bruises weren't a physical equivalent to "that mad". Instead of voicing the thought, he just shurgged.

"There's nothing I want, aside from being friends, but you knew that already."

The response seemed to stump the blonde, but he didn't respond, instead quietly turning back to his food.

And this time, when the lunch bell rang, Sanji waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! <3


	5. Wheels On The Bus

Zoro hated public transpiration. 

He'd much rather walk, if and when given the chance. 

A shoulder bumped into him, forcing his body to slide and cheek to press against the window. The child next to him had leaned back, their body facing the aisle and speaking adamantly with some other jackass.

Zoro suppressed a growl,balling his fists and silent resolving to stay calm and not get into yet another fight. They been happening a lot as of late, between idiotic bullies and dealing with the stupid fucking blonde.

Who happened to be the one pushing the kendo student into the window. 

"Curly." He snarled with a warning, feeling the zipper of his overly large bookbag touch his other cheek. "Move the hell away and sit properly."

"Shut up mosshead." Sanji responded back smoothly, those the insult had been packing less heat as of late. Zoro wasn't foolish enough to hope that the blonde was warming up to him, but he found reprieve in seeing that glimmer of kindness return. It wasn't obvious, but the slight shift and movement of the aspiring chef, the tiny way he scooted up and allowed room for the 13 year old to breath spoke volumes. 

Zoro hated public transportation because the kids were all fucking assholes. They yelled and screamed and why the _hell_ did he know that Samantha started her period today? Why did he know that Jeormy beats his dick to his young, hot step-mom and that apparently there's some random kid on an eating rampage with limbs seemingly made of rubber.

Sometimes, the kendo apprentice hated being such an avid listener. But it'd been ingrained in him and at this point he didn't how the fuck to turn it off. 

Sanji was gossiping animatedly to some girl across the aisle, Connie or something because as much of an awareness that the young teen possessed, he couldn't be bothered to remember some random girl's name. 

His senses had much more important things to focus on. 

The the scent of Sanji's cologne. 

It was different one this time, fresher smelling, like spearmint or evergreen or something similar. The scent was almost too much for his sensitive nose to handle but Zoro sucked it up because underneath it all was something genuinely _Sanji._

Zoro focused on the that the rest of the ride to school, eyes closed, fists long gone, his breath steady.

He didn't notice the midly concerned glance the blonde shot him, blue eye glimmering with an emotion he wouldn't have been able to identify anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: keeps writing short chapters that are getting shorter by the day
> 
> also me: please forgive me, im trying :'(


	6. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji loved girls and women of all kind. They were amazing, benevolent creatures. Just perfect. But sometimes, he just wanted to be alone, wanted to walk down the hallway without having to stop.

The first time Sanji gets detention, its because of the dumb fucking marimo.

"Wake up you idiot." The blonde hissed, picking his pencil at the sleeping algae, startling the 14 year old and gaining a growl in return.

The teen opened on striking golden eye, just as captivating now as it was 3 years ago when it practically glowed in the darkness of that storage closet that Sanji had ben curled up in. 

"The hell d'you want Curly?" Zoro asked, smirking at the way he twitched hearing that _stupid_ fucking nickname. "There's still 30 minutes left before we can leave."

How Zoro knew that without even glancing at a clock and nodding off the moment they walked in the room, Sanji has no clue, but he couldn't deny being mildly impressed. The brute was always uncannily good at math, and seemingly dreadful in everything else.

" _You're_ the reason I'm in here!"

"I didn't ask for you to take me to class. I would've gotten there myself." The green haired teen argued, though the dumbass has the decency too look at least bit sheepish. Sanji wasn't even mad, not really. After all, Zoro had saved him from having to talk to this girl who'd been crowding his space.

Sanji loved girls and women of all kind. They were amazing, benevolent creatures. Just _perfect._ But sometimes, he just wanted to be alone, wanted to walk down the hallway without having to stop.

Not that he'd ever tell that to a beautiful lady, never ever. 

It was pure luck that the dumb marimo had chosen that moment to show up, bumping into the blonde and cursing at him to watch the fuck out before proceeding the _wrong_ direction. 

It'd been a crude, but welcome distraction and Sanji was able to excuse himself to chase after the other and guide him to class, though the bell rung before they could get there on time. 

He still remembered the small smirk on Zoro's face when he grabbed his shoulder, yanking the teen back. 

"Oi! Curly. You're turning red from all the thinking, careful there." The 14 year old drawled, closing his eye and leaning back in the chair. 

"S-shut up!" The blonde exclaimed, watching the way the kendo students growing muscles flexed, feeling a sense of jealousy. He was going to have to ask the old geezer for some extra lessons. 

Still, the smirk lingered on his mind. 

Dumb algae was such an enigma.

-

"You bumped into me on purpose didn't you?" Sanji asked, standing up and grabbing bag, Zoro doing the same thing across the room. At some point he'd dosed off as well and suppressed a yawn at the others calculating expression. 

After a moment of deliberation he answered with a shrug. "Yeah, I did. You weren't in the mood to talk to that girl right?"

The chef stared in quiet deliberation. "You...could tell?" He frowned slightly, questioning if he needed to touch up on his facial expressions, and wondering if his skills were fading.

Zoro shrugged again, waking out the classroom and letting out a scoff as Sanji grabbed his book bag handle, tugging it in the right direction. 

"You're eyes." The kendo student started, voice devoid of any emotion. "They're normally a bright blue. Super bright, like a cloudless day or something. Maybe the sea, yeah the sea works. Anyways your eyes are bright as fuck, all happy and shit. And just, _alive."_ Zoro peered over his shoulder and the blonde paused as those amber orbs stared holes into him. "Your eyes didn't look like they normally do when you were talking to that girl so I decided to step in. 'S'what friends are for right?"

Sanji watched as the 14 year old strolled away, grateful that he could see the rising heat coming to his face. Who the fuck just _says_ that? And so bluntly too. 

He never even realized that Zoro had paid so much attention to him, even though they'd known each other for three years.

It was odd, knowing each other for this long and yet never actually considering each other as anything more than acquaintances. 

Even more so that the teen was seemingly willing to wait for Sanji's acceptance for god knew _how_ long. 

_Friends huh?_

The thought made his heart flutter, hoping that this time, it could be for real. He ran up to the marimo and threw an arm around his neck, relishing the confused glance he got. Sanji smiled, bright, wide, and hoped that his eyes were shining so that Zoro could see how happy he was without having to say it out loud. 

_Yeah, I think we could be friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True friendship acquired! It took 3 years but Zoro did it!!!


	7. Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I feel shitty right now?  
> Yes.  
> Am I projecting?  
> Certainly.  
> Would I like you to still enjoy this?  
> Absolutely.

Oh.

So it was going to be one of _those_ day then, huh. 

Sanji could tell, it was clear with the way his body ached from the previous day's beating, courtesy of his shit brothers. He laid in his small bed, limbs strewn all over the thin mattress, hair obscuring everything from sight.

He didn't want to go to school to day.

He didn't want to do _anything._

But it wasn't like he had a choice, even being the least important of his siblings, he still had an "image" to uphold, and any kind of black mark on his record would not be taken light. Damn it all though, if Sanji wasn't ready to say fuck it and hide under the covers, hoping that the Judge would forget about him.

Which really shouldn't be that difficult, considering that his father proclaimed him dead to the household anyways. As far as anyone in the Vinsmoke manor was concerned, the blonde was quite literally a dead man walking. A zombie.

Well at least he felt he met the standard now.

Sanji's chest was heavy, hell _everything_ was heavy, as if his burdens managed to gain tangible weight. It was stupid.

He hadn't experienced one of _those_ days since...

Since his mother died, and the months that followed.

The pain only eased after he met Zoro, and for the first time, the blonde came in contact with someone who though he was worth waiting for, even for something as pointless as friendship.

It was all so stupid, because Sanji was useless.

Sanji wasn't anything and never would be. He tried, and he tried, and he tried, and every time he climbed a little further up, the top seemed seem to stretch just out of his reach. 

And besides, the only reason he let Zoro get close to him was because he wasn't sure how to tell the dumbass that he wasn't special in the slightest. 

The blonde curled into a ball. 

He wasn't going to school, and that gave him the entire evening to prepare for the beating he'll get.

The 14 year old was just wasting space regardless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!


	8. Nurses Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> I borrowed some stuff from FyreCatPickles xD

Zoro has no fucking clue what the hell was wrong with Sanji. He'd skipped school the other day and then came back fully clothed, long sleeves despite the summer heat.

It was concerning, but the 14 bit his tongue, forcing himself not to ask. He was only just getting used to the blonde acting towards him civically-- well as civil as they could get-- and he didn't want to make him withdraw again.

But these fake ass coughs were getting on his nerves. _What the fuck?_

Zoro looked across the classroom, where Sanji let out another pitiful excuse for a sneeze. Ms. Kalifa, their economics teacher gave an unimpressed stare. "Is something the matter Mr. Blackleg?" She asked dryly, pulling down on her glasses to look over the rim.

Sanji smiled bashfully, stammering out an apology before claiming that he felt ill, adding along another fake cough to complete the flimsy image. He stretched afterwards, wincing slightly and maybe Ms. Kalifa could see it too, because she nodded her head after a beat, pointing to the class door.

"Go with him Roronoa." She droned, not bothering to turn around and Zoro stood, making his way to the hallway and waiting for Sanji to catch up.

It doesn't take long, and soon the blonde is leading them down the hall, wearing a false smirking and favoring his right leg. The 14 year old debates if he should bring it up, then decides _fuck it_ and does it anyways. "The hell happened to you curliecue?"

The way that Sanji flinched hurt more than he'd say, but it was scary seeing the blonde like that.

Like back when they first met each other. 

The blonde said nothing, picking up his faltering stride and continuing onwards. Zoro said nothing else either.

It was a silent journey, unreasonably tense, disturbing. The incessant sneezing had been stopped, miraculously healed and the older woman had given them both skeptic glances as they knocked on her door. 

She seemed to notice Sanji's sleep deprived expression however, and ushered him in, the blonde giving him an uncertain glance before he nodded him forward.

Zoro didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. A nervous Sanji wasn't a good Sanji. Stepping out of the Nurse's office, he whipped out the old phone Mihawk gave him, calling his adoptive father.

The man picked up on the third ring.

_Hello? Roronoa, are you alright?_

And then the 14 year old struggled not to cry. Because it wasn't _fair_ damn it. It was fair that he could have such a caring family but Sanji couldn't. 

Sanji, who deserved it the most out of everyone. 

Zoro wanted to hug him. Zoro wanted to throw his arms around the blonde and tell him he was safe.

_Roronoa, what's wrong._

"Someone's hurting him." The teen chokes out, quietly as to not disturb his sleeping friend. "Someone's hurting him and he won't tell me who or why. But he's in pain. I _know_ he is."

Zoro slides to the floor, feeling angry and helpless. Because he wants to do something, wants to do _anything._

But how can he when the person he wants to help didn't want to be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts!


	9. The Woes of Teenage Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro wasn't good at a lot of things, but he liked psych, and as emotionally tuned with people as Curly was, he still didn't get the practical stuff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This chapter is a bit of a timeskip (kinda)  
> And its longer! hooray!

"One of the most important things needed to learn is repetition." Zoro coached as he and Sanji walked down the sidewalk. "Repetition helps with encoding. Encoding is the act of getting information and storing in your schema so that it can be easily accessed. Whether its stored in your short term memory or long term memory is dependent on how its encoded. You following all this?"

He glanced over, and could've sworn that the chef's eyes had started to cross. The blonde had been unfocused a lot lately, since that day in the nurses office and his grades has started to slip. Eventually, the idiot had shown up at school with a packed bag and the proclamation that he'd be staying with Zoro until further notice. Mihawk wasn't against it and even shot the 14 year old a knowing glance that he _really_ didn't want to decipher. Zoro wasn't good at a lot of things, but he liked psych, and as emotionally tuned with people as Curly was, he still didn't get the practical stuff. 

Which is where the kendo student came in.

"Woah, easy there. Its not as complicated as it sounds I swear. You'll see in a few." The green haired teen reassured. It wasn't like Sanji was _actually_ stupid. 

He was just a kinestetic learner. Hands on.

_That could make for some really fun times._

Zoro paused mid-step, his eyes going wide.

_Did I seriously just think that?_

"Did you seriously think what?" Sanji asked, his voice filled with genuine curiosity.

The martial artist blinked, not realizing that he spoke out loud.

"Well," he started slowly, unable to slow his heart-- which had started hammering in his chest, making him somewhat worried that it might fall out. "I was thinking that you're probably a hands on learner. Then I thought that would lead to an exciting night."

He smiled, his wide, cocky grin. The one that he hoped would make Sanji think that he was joking, when he was, in fact dead serious.

It worked, when the blonde punched his arm--rather harshly-- and sputtered ridiculously. "You fucking idiot. Save that for the girls. Where are we going anyways?"

_For the girls._

Zoro gritted his teeth, not exactly sure why he was so upset. 

"We're here actually." He said instead, stopping in front of a large wire fence, a batting range to the right. "You played ball right? Time to show me just how good you really are. I know you don't use your hands, but technically its a bat, so I figured it'd be no issue."

Instead of the heated retort he expected, Sanji's eyes had gone wide and the chef blanched, looking at the mesh barrier like it was about reach out and eat him.

Before Zoro could ask what was up, they heard voices coming from the field.

Sanji tensed and glanced at the martial artist.

"Hey 'Ro, I'll be right back. Give me 5 minutes."

Without another word, the blonde took a few steps back, running at the fence and jumped over in one fluid movement.

_This fucker._

5 minutes. 

_That's all he's fucking getting._

Because Zoro didn't know when, but realized a long fucking time ago that he'd do just about anything the blonde asked of him, even if it destroyed him in the end. Thats what friends were for after all

"Why're you here Number 3? You know this ain't your turf anymore. Not that it ever was to begin with."

The voice was gruff, low, ominous, and _not Zoro's._

Yellow-amber eyes narrowed threateningly.

_Who the fuck was that?_

He looked at his wrist, checking an imaginary clock.

4 minutes to go.

-

"Why're you here Number 3? You know this ain't your turf anymore."

"This isn't anyone's turf dumbass." Sanji drawled, doing his best to look unconcerned.

In front of him stood his older brothers, all three of them in all there assholery glory. 

The one directly in front of him was all muscle, but with less brain than a rat. 

Yonji.

Next to him was Niji, blue hair striking and a smirk playing on his face.

Ichiji, the eldest, watched from the side, surrounded with about 5 other people that Sanji couldn't name. 

"Yonji. I'm just here to play ball. There's no need for trouble." The chef said, thumbs hooked into his shorts and lip curling.

"Nah, no can do number 3, you signed up for trouble the moment you stepped in here. Didn't we teach you last time?"

_It's been 2 minutes._

He had 3 left.

"You mean when I kicked your ass and gave you temporary amnesia?" He tilted his chin at the Ichiji, hoping he could reason. "Hey, look. You _know_ this isn't worth it. Just let me play ball and I'll go. This is the closest range in the city."

The red head only shrugged, his stupidly muscular figure shaking with laughter and Sanji thought he could hear the kids bones rattling.

"Oh I dunno about that, you fucking failure. There's 8 of us and only one of you. I think we could make it work."

The chef sighed, then gave a loose shrug, wondering if the excitement he felt meant that he was crazy.

"Have it your way then." He said.

Then kicked Yonji in the face.

-

Zoro heard a scream.

Then he heard a growl.

There were still 1 minute left.

_Fuck it._

He jumped over the fence, using his hand to brace himself and landed on the other side, the grass sinking beneath his feet.

And what he saw made his blood boil.

Sanji was overwhelmed by what looked like 8 different boys, socking one, but getting punched by another.

He was bleeding heavily.

_**"Get away from him."** _

Zoro charged forward, throwing some buff guy off of the pale teen and tossing him back, not sparing a glance to see where the kid landed and moved on to the next target.

Slowly, the two fell into a rhythm, and they ended up back to back, like some sort of American movie.

He grabbed a green haired kid by the throat, watching as his eyes bulged out of his head.

"You come near me, you come near my _friend,_ ever again....I will fucking _murder_ you."

The child whimpered and Zoro peered closer, gazing into green eyes before he let out a sharp laugh.

"Ha. Don't tell me. Aren't you that little shit that fucked around with Kelly all those years ago? Oh I've been meaning to teach your ass a lesson."

Zoro began to squeeze tighter, his rage climbing.

" _Stay the fuck away from us."  
_

He dropped the boy and watched as he fled, turning over to Sanji as the blonde punched a big guy and spoke, his voice low.

"Its over Niji. I told you I was just here to play ball."

"I bet you were. You _faggot_." The kid hissed out, sounding strained. "Needing your boyfriend ta come and save you."

"I handled you just fine myself, didn't I?" Sanji whispered harshly. "Now get the hell out of here."

The boy ran off and Sanji looked at him, a small smile on his face. 

"I'm sorry bout that, it's nothing--ey!"

Zoro had tackled the teen to the ground, his knees on either side of the chef, staring into those wide blue eyes, lips puckered in a surprised "O".

He grabbed the collar of the blonde's uniform jacket, simultaneously pulling him up while leaning down until their foreheads touched.

" _NEVER_ do that again. Do you hear me?"

_I don't know what'd I do if you got hurt. I don't know what I'd tell Mihawk, or Perona, or anyone else who gives a shit about you._

His voice was ragged and tasted bitter, the potent flavor of fear filling his mouth.

"But--" Sanji started and Zoro shook him, seeing the concern in his sea colored gaze and just couldn't hold anything in anymore.

 _"DON'T GO SOMEWHERE I CAN'T FOLLOW!_ Don't go where I can't protect you if need be."

The other looked surprised, eyes filling with tears and he smiled softly.

"So does this mean I can't take a piss by myself?" The pale teen asked, lips quirked to the side.

"I'll hold your dick my _damn_ self if I have to." Zoro stated passionately then paused, hearing how it sounded and feeling heat rush to his face. "Wait I meant--" He began before Sanji's laugh cut him off.

"Relax 'Ro, I get where you're coming from." He said, patting the martial artist's thigh in a comforting gesture.

Zoro studied him, looking at the torn gray shirt, the matted blonde hair, and bloodied face. 

But it was the eyes that made his heart stop.

Because they were shining with happiness-- _real_ happiness for the first time in over 336 hours. 

As if there was no where else Sanji wanted to be than with _him._

Zoro felt something stir in the pit of his stomach.

It felt a lot like a crush.

They were in the batting range.

Sweat dripped down Sanji's face, hair glued to the slick skin, sticking messily to the sides of his temples, perspiration dripping into his eyes, making his lashes droop heavily.

The sun was high in the air, likely around noon and he and Zoro had decided to skip school in favor of extra study time. It sure as hell wasn't possible to do at school--as ironic as the shit was. Not surprisingly, when they'd entered class two weeks ago, their desks had been separated, moved far apart from another and all the lessons had ended with silent, independent work. None of which Sanji had understood, so together, the blone and martial artist came to a conclusion. 

There were going to cheat.

Cheat like hell.

At least until the chef could hold down the concepts by himself. Which led to the current situation that he was in.

"'A' square plus 'B' squared equals..." Zoro yelled, leaving the rest of the question hanging in the air as Sanji scrambled to find-- _remember--_ the answer. Through squinted eyes he could see Zoro start to wind up a wind up a pitch, his distant figure hardly more than silhouette and forced the wheels in his head to spin faster.

_Damn. I think it's 'C' squared. No maybe just 'C'. Ugh, I hate this, I have no clue. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. I'm just gonna have to wing it._

"'C' Squared. Also known as Pythagorean Theorem." 

The only response he received was the release of the baseball, its course flying straight, true, and directly into his bat.

They clashed together with a delicious clang, the tip of the bat gleaming in the daylight.

The sound of a perfect connect could and would never get old. It was simply impossible.

He watched as the ball soar into the air, near floating in a graceful arc as it came back down, landing lightly in the cusp of Zoro's out-stretched arm. The martial artist looked at Sanji and stuck his free hand out in what seemed to be a thumbs up and the blonde felt his shoulders sag in relief. He could tell that he'd gotten the answer right because the pitch was a regular fastball, direct and fairly easy to hit with his speedy reflexes. But there was no time to gloat because Zoro was already back in position, the loose white combat pants stained an offensive green and splattered with dark soil.

"What are the 5 theories of Motivation?"

Sanji knew this for fact.

He knew.

It....it was...

It was...uh

Too late the answer hit him, but the ball was already on its way, seeming to phase in and out of his vision. To top it off, it was fast as hell.

_A screwball._

He hated them, they were insanely difficult to hit and always made his eyes cross. 

Suddenly his head blossomed with pain, a sharp stab that spread throughout the rest of his body and the blonde stumbled, using his bat for purchase.

In a flash Zoro was hovering over him, his golden eyes wide with worry and thin lips pressed in a line of concern. "Hey man, you good?"

"I'm fine." Sanji replied, his voice coming out slightly slurred. He found himself leaning against the tan teen but was too dazed to feel anything other than a dull sense of gratitude. "So I can assume that I got the question wrong?"

The blonde felt relieved when the martial artist shot him a small smile.

"You think?" The teen said, voice not matching the mocking tone.

"What was it?"

"The 5 major theories of Motivation in psychology are Incentive, Drive Reduction, Instinctive, Maslow's Heigharchy of Needs, and Arousal." Zoro stated matter of factly and Sanji felt a twinge of guilt. Psychology wasn't even one of Zoro's subjects, everything he was learning was only to help the chef and it just so happened that enjoyed the course. 

But then a thought struck him.

"Wait arousal? You mean like...." The blonde trailed off, looking anywhere but the green haired teen. Anywhere but those lips that were likely twisted into the sardonic smirk that Sanji realized appeared whenever he said something that the tan male found amusing. The smile that had been haunting his dreams for the past month, ever since they fought together against his brothers. 

The past 30 days. Out of the 150 that they'd officially been friends.

"Wow ero-cook, I gotta say, I'm surprised." 

The voice that spoke was smooth, sultry, and caused heat to travel through his body in a way that made the chef absolutely certain that it had nothing to do with the indomitable star hovering above. He could feel a bead of sweat slide down his face. 

"C'mon now, look at me why don't'cha?"

He wouldn't have been able to resist even if he wanted to--which he _didn't_ \-- because out of nowhere he was lying with his back on the ground, brown dirt flying into the air in a light tan dust cloud. Royal blue eyes stared up at bright twin suns that bored into the blonde with an intensity that only reignited the flames, unfurling in his stomach and slowly spreading outward. 

Zoro leaned in close, words coming out in a heady breath. 

"What if I told you that I've wanted you pinned beneath me since this one time I saw you getting ready for gym?"

The blonde's eyes went wide and his breath hitched, rapidly raising. 

_What. The. HELL is he talking about. And why am I...._

He looked down, his chin pressed into his chin.

His black shorts were sticking up shortly at half mast.

_Why am I so turned on????_

_-_

Zoro's lips quirked. He couldn't help smiling at Sanji's somewhat terrified expression. 

" _I just wanted to play ball."_

_"I bet you did. You faggot. Needing your boyfriend to come and save you."  
_

Boyfriend.

The word plagued Zoro's mind for 30 days.

Is _that_ what he wanted? Is _that_ what he desired?

It stirred something in him. A sensation that he learned over the course of the last few days was related to that of seeing prey. That was the closest comparison that he could make. Looking at the chef made him....hungry. It made him _want._

He liked Sanji. 

He always had, and even back when he hated the teen, there had still been a sliver a respect.

He just hadn't realized how deep it was.

How much it meant.

But he knew now. He accepted it.

He liked Sanji. Really liked Sanji.

There was something satisfying having a body this strong beneath him, a body completely capable of throwing him off simply lying in wait, filled with anticipation.

He could feel his dick twitch, another sensation that he learned to associate with Sanji, and Sanji only. Zoro gazed down into the blonde's dark orbs, the gaping abyss seeming to grow even darker if possible and plush lips parted slightly in a small "O".

He wanted to kiss him.

He wanted to kiss him _so bad._

_It was now or never._

He leaned down.

Then saw the disgusted expression on the pale teen's face.

-

It was like watching food coloring being squeezed into clear water.

Sanji watched as Zoro's eyes went from an electric yellow, to a dull mustard, before settling into a dark gold as the tan teen leaned down, his lips close enough to touch and the chef felt his heartbeat quicken, wondering why he wasn't doing anything to stop his friend. 

But the fucking bastard only smiled smugly before sitting up unstradling him, shooting a side glance.

"Is that what you thought when I said Arousal?"

"Huh?" The blonde said, his voice unsteady, the earlier conversation long forgotten.

"Arousal. It's one of the 5 major theories for Motivation. You were asking me if it was referring to arousal like sex. At least, that's what I assume that's what you were alluding to, right?"

"Is that what," Sanji gestured wildly in broad strokes, indicating the situation that had just transpired, "that was all about, eh? What an example or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." Zoro replied, smiling. "Though it was more of an example of what Arousal in psychology is _not._ Kind of anyways. You have a quiz on this tomorrow so listen up."

The martial artist stood, dusting himself off though it was fruitless effort-- those pants would never be white again.

"Arousal--for pysch anyways-- is defined as 'An action(s) taken to avoid boredom.' Simple right?"

"But that could be anything." Sanji said, somewhat confused. It went against everything sex-ed and R-rated TV shows taught him.

Zoro seemed to read his mind.

"Yeah, I know it seems strange. But think about it like this: If you ever get bored one day, you and I can have sex. On the same note, it doesn't exactly _have_ to be sex. It could just as easily be you and I going to the movies, or helping Kuina with homework, though thats more like her helping _us_. Hell, reading the back of a cereal box while you eat a bowl of Great Value frosted flakes falls under the category of arousal."

"What's with you putting us in sexual situations all the time, eh?" The blonde asked, averting his gaze when Zoro looked at him, raising a thin green eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"That's the only thing you got out of my explanation? I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I thought that half your life was ruled by your dick anyways, figured it'd be a fitting analogy."

Was Sanji imagining, or did the other male sound bitter? But then the tan teen smiled widely, the mischievous one that had at some point become endearing to the chef and held his hand out for him to grab.

"Get up, curliecue. You need to study. I know we agreed to cheat, but I'm not going to be in class with you tomorrow and there's only 3 months left to this semester. We seriously gotta step on it."

"Yeah yeah." The blonde replied, rolling his eyes in mock irritation. 

He grabbed Zoro's hand, helping himself up. 

It took longer than normal for him to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-are those...FEELINGS? omg.
> 
> Yo! Hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Oh and i wanted to clarify that Sanji never rejects Zoro when Zoro leans down for the kiss. It was actually Zoro's imagination, and the FEAR of rejection that made him stop. I tried to show it from both perspectives but it might not have come across clearly.


	10. Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stupidly short chapter.  
> less than a 30 sec read xD

He liked Sanji.

Zoro couldn't really believe it. 

It'd been a year. He was 15 now, and even more deep into this damn hole of crushing. 

He hated it. The kendo student sighed, wincing as he thought about all the conversations he'd had with Sanji since entering highschool. All the gushing over girls who yeah, were pretty cute, but there was this _stupid_ little voice in the back of his head that kept comparing them to the idiot blonde. 

He sighed again. 

"Stop moving, idiot, or you'll mess up your nails. They'll come out all uncute!" Perona squeaked shrilly, and Zoro remembered that he'd allowed himself to be subjected to this makeover bullshit.

 _It'll make him notice you._ What bullshit. His hair was already green, and that was natural, what more else did he need to standout. His older sister was sitting next to him, the two in her gothic lolita themed bedroom, whispy ghosts hanging from the ceiling. It was like Halloween but constant. 

"I don't get what you like about that guy." Perona added, brushing black polish over his fingers. He'd never admit it, but it looked pretty fucking cool.

Zoro rolled his eyes, thinking of the idiot he called his crush and best friend. "Trust me, I don't know either."

He was completely fucking clueless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!!


	11. Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro wasn't forgetful. Far from it. He just chose not to remember anything he considered irrelevant. Anything that wasn't of use. That wasn't true. That wasn't worth his time. Like the fact that some dumbasses had taken to calling Sanji princess because of his more delicate features. To say nothing of when they found out that the blonde cooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hitting these time skips xD

Zoro was _not_ hiding. ~~He was but that wasn't the point.~~

Zoro was _not_ avoiding Sanji. ~~He was strategically not seeing.~~

Zoro was _not_ evading seeing the blonde at school. ~~As if. Wasn't like they had almost completely different classes anyways.~~

Zoro simply was not _going_ to school in the first place. ~~He wanted to be a _swordsman._ Who the _fuck_ needs school for that?~~

He'd been so _careful._ Stupid fucking hormones. Stupid fucking mouth. Stupid fucking _brain,_ that didn't know when to just _stop_ with the intrusive thoughts.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

Adolescence was such a pain. Who the fuck thought being a teenager was fun?

Parties? Rarely happened? Drugs? Yes, but no one wants to get caught so no one advertised. Dating? Over rated. Everyone is someone's sloppy seconds. Zoro just happened to be a head over heels idiot, and managed to be an exception. Sanji was led by his dick. It never ended well. 

He could still remember the way the chef was talking, extra expressive about some new recipe he learned. He could still remember moving forward on his own, without realizing. He remembered the way those lips felt, plump and plaint. He remembered the little gasp that Sanji made, and the way his singular blue eye widened. 

He could still feel the sting of Sanji's sharp kick, tossing back into a locker, knob digging into his spine. 

It was like some twisted juxtaposition, that stupid fucking _eye._ How could something even bluer than water blaze hotter than fire? It was unthinkable, indescribable, the way that the blonde was _seething_ face red and foot braced so hard against the tile floor it looked as though it would combust in flames. _"_ The _hell_ was that?"

And oh Zoro, for Zoro that was nothing short of an accomplished dream. That was something he wanted before he knew what he wanted. That was Sanji. Sanji. It was _always_ Sanji.

"A kiss." He said, having yet to get up, tongue heavy and mind muddled, distracted by the red in Sanji's lips and thinking he could understand the temptation in lipstick. 

Zoro wasn't forgetful. Far from it. He just chose not to remember anything he considered irrelevant. Anything that wasn't of use. That wasn't true. That wasn't worth his time. Like the fact that some dumbasses had taken to calling Sanji _princess_ because of his more delicate features. To say nothing of when they found out that the blonde cooked.

Sanji, of course, dealt with it, long before anything could spread. And if Zoro confronted the same fuckers at a later time to make sure the lesson was cemented, well then no one needed to know. He'd never kiss and tell. Literally.

"No _shit._ I mean _why?"_ Sanji stressed the last word and really, what was Zoro supposed to say without making his best ~~and only~~ friend uncomfortable? Mabye he took to long to answer, because the chef scoffed, looking disappointed as he shook his head, golden hair swaying. "Let me guess, you were secretly in on the fucking gag with those guys from before huh? I should've fucking known--"

"I _LIKE YOU,_ DUMBASS!" Zoro growled, the 16 year old grabbing his hair in frustration, pulling so hard it made his scalp ache. _"Fuck."_

Sanji didn't respond, though that was likely because Zoro stormed out of the building and to the dojo without a second thought, heart pounding so loud it drowned out everything else.

He hadn't seen the blonde since.

Koshiro gave him a surprised glance, but didn't say anything. There was a looking the old man's eyes that bordered on knowing, but none of Zoro's actions were questioned. 

The kendo student was grateful. Very grateful. He knew he'd hear a earful from Mihawk and then again from Perona, but there was still time until then.

_There was still time._

Time to pretend that the kiss never happened. That Sanji wasn't mad. That Zoro wasn't running.

He felt his phone vibrate for the 5th time and turned it off, not bothering to look at the caller ID. 


	12. My Boy(Don't Love Me Like He Promised)

Sanji cornered him in between classes. 

It was the later part of transition, the part where most people were already in class and the others dawdled, wasting away few seconds to hang with friends.

The blond found him just as he went to walk outside and slammed the teen in some hidden crevice. 

He stared Zoro for a long, uncomfortable set of seconds before crushing their lips together in a forceful clash. 

The 16 year old stood stunned, completely flabbergasted. He watched, unmoving as Sanji leaned away, dark glint in his visible blue eye.

”I want to try.” Sanji said, slim arms boxing Zoro in. “Whatever this is, I want to try it.”

There was real desire in the blond’s eye, in the way he stood, leaning too close to be considered anything friendly.

Something in his gut _told_ Zoro that Sanji’s answer wasn’t the one he wanted to hear, not _really,_ and that he should stand firm, be strong. 

But Zoro was weak, very weak and utterly tunneled vision. All he could see was plump limps and a tilted head, flashes of blue beneath lidded golden lashes. An olive branch, and like the love sick fool he was, he grasped it with all his might.

The second kiss was slower, more enjoyable. He let his eyes fall close, unable to stop the small noises that he was making.

Because _fuck_ it was _so_ much better than he imagined. Hands tugged insistently at his shirt and Zoro arched his back, giving Sanji more access and keening when he felt cool fingers slide against his bare skin. 

He felt his breathing grow heavier, already wrecked through from, a few kisses. The bell rang and Sanji pulled back, causing Zoro to let out an honest to god _whine._ The blond flashed a smile at him then backed out, walking from the secluded area and flashing one last wink before disappearing.

Staring at the spot where Sanji had been standing, Zoro saw with a flash of clarity, the days when they were nothing more than lunchbox friends. 

The sinking feeling in his gut returned, and he slid too the floor, not sure _what_ to feel.


	13. Play Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @youkoartemis for supplying me with plenty of insecure Zoro food.
> 
> this wont have any smut in it. underaged or otherwise. But def some making out.

His body felt hot, searing, and he squirmed, letting out a gasp as Sanji attacked his neck with a fervor that was almost animalistic.

It was like he couldn't breath, warmth almost suffocating under the cotton barricade that was Zoro's cover. He felt drip down his body, chest bare and the way Sanji's fingers followed after it almost reverently, the chef back on his mouth like he was determined to kiss the 17 year old to death. 

It made Zoro wonder how bad the break up had been this time. 

His stomach churned in revulsion at the reminder that for the past year he'd done nothing but play the role of 'pick me up'. The only solace he could find in the whole thing, was that it happened during the brief moments of seclusion where Sanji wasn't seeing anyone. It was good thing too, there was only so much of his pride that Zoro would let slip for the sake of a few make-out sessions before it became utterly disgraceful.

Though if he wanted, _really_ really wanted to, the green haired teen could even pretend that they were dating, forcing the inevitable sensation of heartbreak to the back of his mind. 

Abruptly, the cover was thrown back, and he squinted at the sudden assault of light. Sanji was peering down at him contemplatively, convince the swordsman that his hair was actual spun gold and eyes were literal drops of the ocean.

"I'm gonna go. Doesn't seem like you're much into it today." The blond said, sliding off from on top of Zoro and grabbing his own discarded shirt. 

He watched only slightly dazed as Sanji stepped walked out his room out the front door. he scrambled up, flicking open his curtain to watch as the other strolled off, a wide grin on his face and foolishly Zoro thought, _I made him smile like that._

Not once did the chef look back, but then he was always pushing the girl crazy idiot to move forward so he couldn't really be mad.

Plopping back in his bed, Zoro stared at the ceiling and wondered when the moment would come that Sanji finally got rid of him for good.

For the first time he prayed, and asked god to let the swordsman keep it --whatever this was-- to himself. 


	14. Stupid Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this fic playlist. Its literally in order. If there's no song to match the chapter, it means the chapter was original and non music inspired.  
> It'll literally be updated each time this fic is updated. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/25f1hZOmMmGdzeAKJi29FJ

Zoro stared at the girls as he walked past them, narrowing his eyes and studying the way they moved. He paid particular attention to the dumb ones, wondering what the hell the cook saw in them.

They spoke and giggled and flipped their hair like idiots, words going through one ear and out the other, not a brain between them. It was ridiculous how Sanji fawned over them like they were amazing creatures. 

Zoro had no real qualms with women, hell Kuina wouldn't let him live it down if he _did._

-

Yeah, Zoro was a boy, but he had no issue with women as a whole, which is why he was standing in his bedroom, wearing nothing but a bra and pair of panties that did nothing to hide any of his privates. 

And despite feeling completely unlike himself, and not at all comfortable, he couldn't help but wonder if Sanji would like him like that.

He tried to pinch his waist in and droop his shoulders, making himself smaller.

it was so _wrong._

Why would anyone make themselves small like that? 

Zoro ignored the voice in his head that reminded him that he was doing the exact same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
